Single LEDs and lens assemblies are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,358, for instance, describes an apparatus and method for producing a light output pattern from a single LED source through a lens that diverges light at or around the center of the lens from a single source but converges light at concentric areas around the center area. The assembly can avoid a central hot spot of intensity in the light output pattern and create one or more concentric rings of higher apparent intensity.